


Sam has a Hypno-dick and Dean is Piesexual

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Dean Loves Pie, Humor, M/M, Pie, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy wants to seduce Dean with his hypno-dick but it backfires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam has a Hypno-dick and Dean is Piesexual

Dean sat on the edge of the bed as Sam stood before him. Sam reached down his own silky boxers and pulled out his sausage of love and Dean felt electricity go to his groinal area at the sight of his brother’s big ol’ wiener. “Wow Sammy your wiener is so big!” said Dean, shifting uncomfortably because he had a boner in his pants.

“Do you want it in your mouth more than you want pie?” Sam asked, swinging his giant schlong back and forth, hypnotizing his brother.

“Mmm.. pie!” said Dean, completely hypnotized, “Must have pie!” he shouted.

Sam was confused. “No, Dean I don’t have any pie,” he said.

Dean jumped up on the bed and started chanting “Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie!” when suddenly Cas walked into the room. “Sam, Dean clearly wants pie,” Cas said. “Why aren’t you bringing him some pie? And why is your penis out? Oh, wow it’s really big!”

Sam just rolled his eyes, frustrated. “I was trying to seduce Dean but all he cares about is pie,” he said.

Dean was still jumping on the bed, now reciting all the different flavors of pie. “Pecan! Key lime! Apple! Blueberry! Boysenberry! Cranberry! Pineapple! Coconut!” he shouted.

“What kind of pie would you like, Dean?” asked Cas. Dean suddenly stopped jumping on the bed and looked over at Sam.

“Sam’s penis pie,” he said. “I want Sam”s penis.”

Cas looked sad because he was unable to bring Dean a pie and fluttered away.

“Dean, do you really want my peener in your mouth hole?” asked Sam.

“Yes, I realize now that your nookie noodle is better than pie,” Dean said.

And so they did the thing where Dean put Sammy’s big spaghetti noodle in his mouth and they had a nice night.

**Author's Note:**

> (special thanks to wincestsquared for the prompt asking for badly written smut)


End file.
